London Buses Route 124
London Buses Route 124 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Eltham, Southend Crescent and Catford, St Dunstans College, it is operated by Stagecoach London. History Route 124 commenced operation on 4 May 1938 between Forest Hill Station and Eltham''Southend Crescent'' via Perry Vale - Catford Hill - Catford - Sangley Road - Verdant Lane - Grove Park - Chinbrook Road - Mottingham - Court Road - Eltham Church. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Catford (TL) garage using AEC Regent STs. The route is a renumbering of route 209. On 13 April 1949, AEC Regent III RTs were introduced. On 26 October 1949, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 3 May 1950, the route was diverted between Grove park and Mottingham via Marvels Lane and Dunkery Road instead of Grove Park Road direct. On 12 October 1955, the Monday to Friday peaks service was extended from Eltham to Blackfen. On 4 March 1959, the Sunday afternoon service was extended from Eltham to Bexley Hospital. On 3 February 1960, the Monday to Friday peaks service was diverted to Falconwood Parade instead of Blackfen. On 11 May 1960, the Sunday service was withdrawn and was replaced by route 124A. On 8 May 1963, the route was extended from Eltham to Woolwich via withdrawn routes 126 and 195. On 27 January 1965, the Monday to Friday service was withdrawn between Welling and Woolwich except for peak hours. On 15 June 1968, the Saturday service was withdrawn between Welling and Woolwich. On 24 July 1971, the AEC Regent III RTs were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 8 January 1972, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines and the Monday to Friday peaks service was withdrawn between Plumstead Station and Woolwich. On 26 February 1977, the route was withdrawn between Welling and Woolwich. On 22 April 1978, the Sunday service reintroduced replacing the Eltham to Welling section of withdrawn route 160A. On 4 September 1982, the Sunday service withdrawn and was replaced by route 160A between Eltham and Welling. On 25 July 1983, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 2 November 1985, the Monday to Saturday service was withdrawn between Eltham Southend Crescent and Welling except for school journeys to Avery Hill School and one journey in each Mon-Fri peak to Welling. At the same time, the Sunday service was re-introduced between Forest Hill and Eltham with 4 afternoon projections to Bexley Hospital. On 6 June 1987, the route was withdrawn between Catford and Forest Hill, this section was replaced by rerouteing of route 108B. On 1 April 1989, the route passed to Selkent but still operating from Catford (TL) garage using Leyland Titans. On 3 February 1990, the route was converted to midibus operation using Wright bodied Mercedes Benz 811Ds and was diverted at Mottingham via Middle Park Avenue and Kingsground instead of Court Road direct. At the same time, the stand at Southend Crescent was used at all times instead of shopping hours only and the Monday to Friday peak journeys to Avery Hill and Welling remained double deck but were renumbered 124S. On 24 July 1993, the route was diverted at Hazelbank Road via Baudwin Road - Castillion Road - Boundfield Road - Battersby Road - and Waters Road to line of route at Verdant Lane instead of Hazelbank Road and Verdant Lane direct. On 12 March 1994, the route was withdrawn between Eltham and Bexley Hospital. On 6 September 1994, the route was included in the sale of Selkent to Stagecoach. On 15 May 1999, the Wright bodied Mercedes Benz 811Ds were replaced by Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. On 12 June 2001, the route was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 28 May 2005, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. On 30 August 2008, the route was included in the sale of Stagecoach London to Macquarie Bank trading as Selkent. On 14 October 2010, the route was included in the sale of Selkent to Stagecoach London. On 26 May 2012, the route was retained by Stagecoach London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 25 May 2019, the route was retained by Stagecoach London. Current Route *Eltham Southend Crescent *Middle Park *Mottingham Station *Grove Park Station *Catford Bridge Station *Catford Station *Catford St Dunstan's College External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 124, London Buses routes